


Unwind

by forlornfortuity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: Mostly involving stress release in a highly pleasant way. Some fluff with a side of steaminess.





	

Months had elapsed since Arima moved in with Aura. The small apartment was brimming with life, no less vibrantly teeming with conviviality than a larger residence. Even if it was just the two of them, there were bookshelves occupied with tons of books, plants decorating the interior of the place, as well. At the center of the dining table was an intricately designed vase, an anniversary gift from Kishou to Kiyoko. Inside of it were red tulips, a far more recent present from the male investigator; a testament to the magnitude of his passion for his exquisite lover.

Aura found herself wondering when his lavishness would cease. Appreciative of the gestures and his munificence, she always found it in herself to recompense him somehow. At times, it was overbearing how they would constantly exchange gifts. As individuals that were prided for their efficacy and reliability, it was almost silly how infantile this little game of theirs was. Nevertheless, it made things no less exciting to look forward to.

On certain days hours often felt like months, as if there was barely any time to spend together. Stressful as it was, love overcame any trial, and would not be defeated by mere obstacles. When Arima made it home, it wasn’t desolate, or quiet like it had been a long time ago. There was someone waiting for him now, a wonderful woman, who was as strong as she was beautiful, yet no less amorous. He was surprised she had arrived long before he had, considering her own responsibilities leading her division. “Welcome home, love.” Her silky voice and sense of poise always caused a swell of heat to burn beneath his cheeks. Despite living together, he hadn’t quite gotten accustomed to it. Blinking behind his frames, he replied. “Thank you, darling.” Strong arms pulled her dainty figure against him in a warmhearted embrace. Holding her like this brought him a sense of solace that could almost efface the horrors of having to take more lives.

With her, Kishou was not the white reaper, but rather a cultivator, a man who wanted to pour all of his feelings and provide as much care as he could for the person he adored. Kiyoko was the paradigm of the indefatigable woman, but with him she was a nurturer who appreciated her cherished one to the fullest. His hold on her didn’t loosen and she compressed him in turn before arms released each other reluctantly. “Tell me, Aura. What do you see in my eyes?” A bizarre question to be sure, her brows creased with mild concern, as her hands shot up to cradle his face gently in her palms. Cerulean optics peered into his chalky hues to determine what it was exactly. “I see a tired man who needs to rest.” He was constantly overworking himself and while he never capitulated to tension or complained, it made breaks no less essential.

Nodding firmly, he agreed that taking the opportunity to rest was paramount, but before he could a shower was necessary. To lave away the strain of the day, although he didn’t want to do so alone. Not that he was unable, but the thought of having someone in there with him seemed more promising to de-stress him. “Kiyoko.” Her eyes widened at the dulcet utterance of her first name. “Yes?” Arima reached forward, lightly stroking her bottom lip with his thumb. His eyes had glossed over completely transfixed by the shape and fullness of her rosy lips. Even though he promised he would relax, he wanted to monopolize her. Work had been unfavorably grueling and he wanted to regain time that was lost in various ways. One of her hands reached for his own that was still touching her lips as she pressed a kiss to his fingertips. The sensation caused him to shake his head, a light flush apparent on his ashen cheeks. She only chuckled a little at the reaction.

“Would you accompany me in the shower?” His query was so incredibly blunt, she could almost mistake it for sheer audacity. Averting her gaze, she stared at the floor beneath them, but he turned her to face him. He needed to express how despite time constraints and responsibilities necessitated of them, every waking moment they did spend together was precious and important to him. “I want to spend more time with you, so don’t deny me this luxury.” Aura would not enunciate her answer opting to show it through actions instead. She grasped him firmly by his coat, and yanked him down to her level, lips ghosting over his parted own. She didn’t kiss him, however, tongue only extending slightly to seductively lick at the softness of his lips. It wasn’t unlike her to tease him like this, he would ensure to rectify this behavior once their location changed.

It was remarkable, how on their way to the bathroom, their clothes had been shed along the hallway. This was proof of the urgency of how badly they needed each other, that they could not wait until they were inside. The shower head was turned on, as it sprinkled hot water along two bodies tightly pressed in conjunction. Arima’s mouth was on Aura’s neck, teeth digging voraciously into the creamy skin. His hands were no less unoccupied, as they deftly roamed her voluptuous body. Currently, his palms were clutching at her hips, as he rolled his own against her. Near her thigh Kiyoko could feel his hardening member, but he seemed to have no intention of entering her just yet.

From her hips, his hands moved along her sides stopping only just below the curves of her breasts. Cupping the soft mounds, he squeezed experimentally, fingers occasionally pinching the perky buds that were growing stiff beneath his touch. Aura’s breathing was too stolid, her composure almost unrelenting. Much to his chagrin, he wanted to leave her breathless, as he himself would inevitably become a hot and panting mess. He felt her own hands at work, fingernails digging into the flesh of his glutes as she pushed herself up on him, so their pelvises would sensually rub against one another. This was all in an effort to get away from where she was cornered. Not today, he thought. Realigning, he supported the entirety of her body with his arms, effectively pinning her back to the moistened wall.

Arima would grind his hips harshly against hers to remind her that he had authority and wanted her all to himself. Licking some of the water trickling along her neck, he stopped slightly below her ear, to emit a shaky sigh. It made her shiver despite the wave of heat that was currently spreading between her innermost thighs. Readjusting himself, he hoisted her higher against the wall as he pressed the tip of his arousal between her sleek and warm folds, causing her to exhale abruptly. Her hands were now using his broad and muscular shoulders for leverage. With a gradual push, he buried himself inside of her to the hilt, the sharp tips of her nails digging deep enough into his shoulders to draw a bit of blood resulting in a hiss from Kishou.

Seizing the moment, smooth and toned legs coiled around his waist, as she wedged him even deeper within her damp enclosure. He managed to choke out her name, body and mind still registering how tautly she was clenched around him. Regaining his equilibrium didn’t take long as he began to move rhythmically. His thrusts were powerful, causing her body to slide up and down along the wet bathroom wall. Kiyoko’s eyes momentarily shut, as she bit her lip to contain the erotic sounds that threatened to flow out of her.

Kishou, on the other hand, encouraged her. “I want you to drown me in it, let it all spill out.” His words were accentuated with another forceful ram of his groin that hit her insides in a way that was almost too blissful. An elongated moan was released, stimulating Arima to continue his rough and hard pacing, but he made sure to savor her with his mouth. Lowering himself, his lips caressed her hot skin, tongue circling along one of her erect nipples. He took the whole bud in his mouth sucking hungrily on it, as he continued to plunge himself within her addictive depths.

Her thighs were wrapped firmly around his hips with a nearly shattering force. With a feral growl he pulled away from her breast to kiss her, as he switched his velocity, changing his thrusts from slow to fast and back again. Considering all the mewls and lovely moans spilling out of her delectable mouth, he had easy access to the interior. Ravenously, he swallowed each mellifluous melody, groaning into her throat as his fingers dug into the curvature of her supple backside from which he was suspending her by. Amidst open mouths, her breath hitched, and he was panting no less laboriously.

Her inmost walls were squeezing him tighter than any vise, indicating she was near her orgasm, but so was he. Arima managed three more unmerciful thrusts in spite of the pressure encompassing his throbbing length, as he pulled her close against him. Her face rested against his shoulder, as she cooed out her last euphoric cry. Discharging his own release as it mixed with her secretions, their fluids messily percolated along their thighs. Gently, he brought her down from the wall’s surface, embracing her securely as if he did not wish to let her ever slip from his grasp.

Kiyoko pushed away some of his moisture-ladened ivory locks, stroking his face tenderly as she pressed a ginger kiss to his lips. Smiling against hers, he pressed another light kiss back. A few laughs were shared as the mess was thoroughly doused away, scrubbing at their bodies, and letting the water remove the rest of the impurities. They took turns washing each other’s hair and backs, to which Aura came to the discovery that Arima was slightly ticklish along his nape and lower back.

Now finished, they both stepped out, drying themselves off as they slipped into comfortable bathrobes. He also took the chance to don his glasses. The clothes scattered in the hall would be taken care of later, as they made their way back to their bedroom. Arima was the first to lay upon the bed pulling Aura over him, so she laid atop of him. He gazed upon her reverently and she looked at him with no less admiration. He felt gluttonous for another osculate and did not hesitate to kiss her again, much slower this time, before her head leaned cozily against his chest.

Arima could already feel himself drifting with the radiating warmth of her body on him, it was soothing like her fragrance. Aura found great comfort in the sturdiness of his body, relaxing against him before she too eventually dozed off.


End file.
